Welcome To My Life
by lollipop112
Summary: A Naruto song fiction I stink at summarys . might add more chapters with diffrent songs x3 please give this a try


The Rookie Nine and their old Jounin sensei's were all walking down the road looking for their blonde member Uzumaki Naruto and Hyguu Hinata. "Sakura do ya think Naruto would be at that Ramen shop he loves? " Kiba asked.

She turned her to look at him." no they were closed and he isn't at his apartment both me and Sasuke –Kun already checked there."

Everybody looked annoyed until they saw Naruto or a kage bunshin of his carrying a table and with chairs on top of it. They all looked at each other and nodded; they followed it to the top of the Hokage Mountain. There they were met with an interesting site, there sat Hinata, Tsunade, Shizune, Ayame and her father, and Jiyara. The two Sanin turned to look at the and glared but then turned to look and _Naruto who was getting ready to sing? _

'When can Naruto sing?' Thought all of the Rookie Nine and their sensei's

" Hey Naru-kun whatcha going to sing " asked Hinata while smiling at Naruto who was getting ready.

The group that was hideing behind the bushes were shocked , Hinata wasn't stuttering ! And she was flirting with Naruto .

Naruto grinned at her " Can't tell you Hinata-hime " He said as he winked at her

Hinata huffed and pouted , Naruto just grinned and started singing

"_Do you feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belog_

_And no one understands you _

_Do you ever wanna run away ? _

_Do you lock your self in your room ?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud _

_That no one hears you screaming "_

Sasuke thought that Naruto was singing this song that described his entire life before the fight at the Valley Of The End , where Sasuke nearly killed his own little brother a chidori that nearly hit is heart.

_No you don't know what it's_

_When nothing feels alright _

_You don't know what it's like to be like me _

_To be hurt _

_To be lost_

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked _

_When your down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else _

_Are you sick of felling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more _

_Before your life is over?_

Are you stuck inside a world you hate ?

Sasuke flinced at that remembering the night his clan was killed.

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With the big fake smiles and stupid lies,_

_While deep inside your bleeding _

_No you don't know what its like_

_When norhing feels alright _

_You don't know what its like to be me_

Everyone saw the tears in Naruto's eyes , the song must be how he really feels , the happy go lucky Naruto they all know must be a mask.

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be kicked _

_When your down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welome to my life _

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back _

_You think I'm happyn_

_But I'm not going to be okay!_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted \_

_You never had to work it always there_

_You don't know what its like _

_What its like _

_To be hurt _

_To be lost_

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked _

_When your down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like (what its like )_

_To be hurt _

_To be lost_

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked _

_When your down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life _

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

All of the group were stunned they never knew tha Naruto could sing , let alone feel like that . Everybodys last thought was " we will hlp you Naruto"…

**THE END :3**

*******AUTHERS NOTE :d****************

**Hii I bet you guys are thanking omg why would she post this and not another installment of Radioactive ? . Well that is easy I have no idea what I am going to do with it im stuck . soooo post a review on Radioactive or PM me with ideas =^_^= Ja ne **


End file.
